


Во власти твоих рук

by cicada



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен чувствует ответственность за настроения людей, но у людей порой другие планы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во власти твоих рук

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And In Your Arms Defeated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325763) by [qthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/qthelights). 



К моменту завершения шестого сезона никто толком не знает, продлят ли их на следующий. Официально вопрос не омрачает празднования – они в бизнесе не первый день и понимают: это ничего не значит. И пусть не говорят потом, что команда «Сверхъестественного» не может закатить вечеринку, когда вечеринке положено быть.

Но только все идет немного… не так. Джаред слишком налегает на выпивку и начинает распускать руки, чем нервирует многих, и Женевьев не последняя в этом списке. Эрик не утруждает себя визитом. Сэра звонит с поздравлением и «Приберегите для меня пару бокалов космо», но тоже не объявляется. Пиво осталось почти не тронутым, хотя бутылки в больших ведрах со льдом расставлены по всему павильону, зато крепкие напитки уходят быстрее обычного. Налет притворства пронизывает смех и веселье, бросает тень на облегчение и радость от прибыльного года.

Даже музыка неправильная. Вместо привычной для таких вечеров танцевальной попсы сегодня звучит неторопливая и мелодичная, усыпляет своей монотонностью, пронизывает и переплетает общее умонастроение. На площадке темно – осветители выложились по полной для создания атмосферы уединенности. Самодельную барную стойку вдоль крайней стены окутывает блестящий свет, низкие столики обставлены островками из шезлонгов и тахт.

Дженсен миротворцем лавирует между техниками и актерами, гримерами и режиссерами, играя в адвоката то ли Дьявола, то ли Бога.

«Они просто ждут нового шефа. Рейтинги у нас нормальные, бывало и хуже. Без "Смоллвилля" на подстраховке нас ни за что не заморозят, об этом не волнуйся».

Раньше он тоже брал на себя эту роль, как и ожидалось от негласного лидера их неугомонной банды. Они с Джаредом должны были нести бремя вместе, но порой Джаред отлынивал, чтобы унять расшатанные нервы, и оставлял Дженсена с его «рассудительностью», «великодушием» и «простыми манерами» в одиночку вести корабль «Сверхъестественного» в правильном направлении.

И потому, что Дженсен есть Дженсен – чрезмерно щедрый человек и непревзойденный актер, не говоря уже о том, что сын своего отца, – он исполняет свой долг без нареканий. У каждого есть время на отдых, но Дженсен играет всегда. Вечеринка в честь окончания съемок означает лишь очередную роль, в которую нужно вжиться; покрыть свою кожу папье-маше с помощью клейкой ленты и искусственной радости.

Он, в общем-то, и не против, за исключением той части в конце, когда маску приходится снимать, справляться с собственными эмоциями своими же силами; соскабливать клей, выдергивать волоски, оставляя зудящую сыпь на душе.

Но это часть его работы, а он любит свою работу и понимает, что иногда нужно просто заткнуться и не быть бабой. Как, например, сегодня, когда предотвращение перехода праздника в траур нуждается в усиленной подстраховке. И он продолжает обход.

Фил и Боб тихонько сидят за одним из круглых столов, поднимая в честь друг друга непросыхающие стопки джина. Душевная беседа старых друзей по оружию. Дженсен не тратит много времени, чтобы настроиться на нужные возраст и мышление. Вот уже он один из них – старик в душе, мудрый и проницательный. «Бомбей Сапфир» прожигает горло, оставляя во рту горечь; он приглушает ее сахаром. Никто не выглядит угрюмо, но это чувствуется – сомнение, понимание того, что все должно когда-нибудь закончиться, потому что всегда заканчивается. Им ли не знать, для них это не впервые.

Дженсен выпивает с ними, вполуха слушает военные байки, а глазами сканирует помещение, выясняя, кто чем занят, с кем еще нужно поговорить, про кого он забыл. В затемненном углу бара он замечает Мишу, сидящего почти противоестественно ровно, в полном одиночестве. Сердце бьет в ребро, и Дженсен отставляет стакан: если дело идет к тахикардии, то на сегодня определенно хватит. С минуту он думает, стоит ли ему подойти. Мишу редко требуется веселить. Обычно наоборот, именно Миша принимает часть давления на себя, свободно поднимая людям настроение простым усилием воли. Поэтому кажется почти унизительным думать, что нужно…

Он видит, как Миша говорит что-то забавное стройной светловолосой барменше, от чего девушка заходится смехом. Алкоголь неприятно скручивает живот, и Дженсен отодвигает стакан еще дальше. Зря он так налегал на джин, а Миша… ну, это же Миша.

Он решает не подходить и чувствует себя слегка виноватым, хотя не назвал бы точной причины. Вместо этого он переключается на другую часть комнаты. Джим обосновался в углу, на одной из кушеток, где обычно стояли режиссерские кресла и оборудование для съемок. Он допивает свой как минимум четвертый «Куба либре» – это заметно по остекленевшим глазам, легкой улыбке и явно выраженному блаженству от пребывания в окружении половины специалисток по гриму. Джим смотрит вверх из-под козырька бейсболки, встречается с Дженсеном взглядом и признательно кивает. Они в порядке.

Женевьев наконец угомонила Джареда, теперь они сидят вместе, увязнув в широком кресле, болтают с Джинни и Шеннон. Огромная голова Джареда покоится на тонком плечике супруги. Картина умиляет. Дженсен рад, что Джей нашел девушку, готовую терпеть его ребячества ради скрытой за ними серьезности.

Алкоголь уже разлился по всему телу и лениво сползает в ноги. В коленях щелкает, когда Дженсен поднимается. Не пьяный, но порядком подвыпивший. Он еще раз обводит комнату взглядом, скорее по привычке, и, к своему удивлению, понимает, что поговорил с каждым хотя бы раз.

Почти с каждым, поправляет он себя, снова бросая на Мишу внимательный взгляд: все еще возле бара, рядом с полупустой бутылкой, потягивает виски со льдом и лениво щелкает клавишами телефона. Во второй раз игнорировать неприкрытую фальшь в живописной картине тихого празднования не получается, даже когда нечто необъяснимое вызывает у Дженсена желание отступить.

Отмахнувшись от пронзительного «Эклз!», брошенного чрезмерно громким и, по-видимому, очнувшимся Джаредом через всю комнату, а также вторящего ему хора смешков, Дженсен пробирается через диваны и кресла, людей и напитки.

Он почти плавно опускается на табурет рядом с Мишей, слегка задев его плечо.

– Ты как?

Миша поднимает потемневшие глаза, и воздух, кажется, становится тяжелее. Дженсен стряхивает это чувство, резким движением указывает бармену на открытую бутылку. Как только перед ним появляется стакан, он наполняет его виски на палец, не утруждая себя выяснением, согласен ли коллега поделиться.

Миша отвечает улыбкой, но она слишком быстрая и натянутая, чтобы сойти за искреннюю.

– Всего лишь придерживаюсь роли повелителя вселенной, – говорит он, чуть проглатывая окончания. И как бы в подтверждение своих слов кивает на телефон.

Дженсен выгибает бровь, хотя от придирок удерживается. Ему по опыту известно, что игривый Миша – это опасный Миша. Шрам у Джареда на лодыжке тому доказательство. Происходит что-то неладное, но он не сможет это исправить, как положено, если начнет опрометчиво цепляться к словам.

Вместо этого Дженсен поднимает стакан и смотрит поверх краев за миг до того, как его опрокинуть. Он ясно видит, что Миша отслеживает путь стакана от губ до столешницы. Если Миша и меняется, когда пьянеет, то лишь тем, что его откровенное любопытство становится чуть заметнее обычного. Сама же склонность глазеть всегда была исключительно его чертой, а не Кастиэля.

Бо́льшую часть времени Дженсен не знает, как на это реагировать. Миша – исследователь, он наблюдает, подмечает своими, как правило, нестандартными способами. Всем пришлось привыкнуть, потому что такой уж Миша. Но бывают моменты вроде этого, слишком откровенные, до того распаляющие кровь, что Дженсену становится не по себе от проблесков чего-то незнакомого внутри, похожего на скрученный стыдом адреналин.

В следующий раз он наполняет оба стакана – порция на палец без лишних слов становится порцией на два.

– А ты? – громко спрашивает Миша, поднимая свой для тоста. Звон стекла приглушают чужие голоса и музыка.

Дженсен медленно отпивает и жмет плечами.

– Я? Отлично. Отпуск – это всегда здорово, сам понимаешь.

Миша, фыркнув, тоже делает глоток. Его кадык перекатывается, пропуская жидкость вниз по горлу.

– Ну да, – он смеется, но как-то мрачно и неубедительно.

– Знаешь, – говорит Дженсен, размазывая пальцем капли на барной стойке, – я не думал, что ты из тех, кого мне сегодня придется утешать.

И он, пожалуй, несколько пьянее, чем предполагал, раз переступает хорошо известную ему разумную черту провокаций.

– С чего ты взял, что должен меня утешать? – огрызается Миша. Длинные пальцы хватают бутылку за горлышко.

Дженсен жмет плечами. Снова.

– Как бы сказать, ты не выглядишь особо радостным, на мой взгляд. Скрываться в углу за бутылкой «Джека» весь вечер? Не в твоем стиле быть таким ненавязчивым.

– Это не значит, что развлекать меня – твоя забота, – Миша со стуком возвращает бутылку на место. – Ты не устал, Джен? Постоянно изображать счастливое семейство?

Слова задевают, но сказаны без злобы. Дженсен ловит себя на том, что рассматривает Мишу, а тот рассматривает его. Что-то меняется в этот момент. Возможно, происходит обмен признанием, или еще чем-то. Дженсен подвыпивший и не может разобраться в своих чувствах.

Проблема с Мишей в том, что он, на свою беду, слишком наблюдательный. Держать все эти знания, данные наблюдений… наверное, тоже утомительно. Оба возвращаются к своим напиткам и сидят плечом к плечу в дружелюбной тишине. Миша разбивает ее первым.

– А ведь мы, наверное, в последний раз вместе собираемся, – говорит он негромко, и это звучит как предлог поменять тему. Миша отводит внимание от чего-то опасного.

Дженсен непроизвольно возвращается к режиму консультанта, в котором был весь вечер:

– О продлении еще рано…

– Да пошло оно, – спокойно обрывает его Миша, сверкнув сердитым взглядом. – Не вешай мне эту лапшу. Даже если нам сообщат о продлении еще на год, мы оба знаем, что меня там почти не будет. Или совсем не будет.

– Я не согласен, – сразу возражает Дженсен, потому что это правда, и потому что других вариантов нет, но Миша смотрит на него задумчиво и грустно.

– Кому ты рассказываешь? В этом году я появлялся на экране реже, чем в те времена, когда был приглашенным актером.

Приходится сглотнуть внезапно возникшую в горле резь.

– В следующий раз они тебя включат, Миш. Просто на этот раз облажались.

Миша скептично хмыкает:

– А если дело не в них?

Слишком обыденно, чтобы спрятать стоящее за вопросом сомнение. Такой вариант Дженсен никогда не рассматривал. Резь сворачивается в ком, когда он толкает свой стакан в сторону бара.

– Ты собираешься отказаться? – выходит не так равнодушно, как задумывалось, и они оба это слышат.

Миша мрачнеет.

– Не знаю.

И Дженсену вдруг больше не хочется строить из себя тамаду. Горло стягивают тошнота и усталость, виски тяжелит желудок.

– Идем отсюда.

Слова слетают с языка раньше, чем он успевает над ними подумать. Нельзя просто взять и уйти. Дженсен Эклз никогда бы не ушел. И все же именно это он предлагает.

Несколько долгих секунд Миша смотрит на него, оценивая что-то, чего Дженсен не может понять. Затем кивает.

– Ладно.

Он слезает с барного стула и ловко прячет в карман телефон. Дженсен менее изящен, но умудряется не споткнуться и с благодарностью принимает Мишину поддержку, пусть даже от льющегося вниз по позвоночнику тепла бросает в дрожь.

Через черный ход они выходят в холодную позднюю ночь. Снаружи кромешная тьма, пучки галогеновых огней собраны в ангельские нимбы по углам здания, но свет не проникает далеко. Они молча направляются к стоянке, выдыхая облачками пара, хотя уже весна.

Миша больше не держит машину и дом в Ванкувере. В этом пропал смысл, когда стало очевидно, что он не будет нужен так же часто, как раньше. Поэтому, не сговариваясь, они молча соглашаются, что подвозить будет Дженсен. Он отключает сигнализацию, и фары заднего света мигают в темноте, как глаза демона.

Лишь когда они уже сидят в замкнутом пространстве автомобиля, и Дженсен вставляет ключ в зажигание, до него доходит, что он понятия не имеет, куда и зачем они едут. Еще до него доходят, что Миша не спрашивает.

Если Джаред видел, как они уходили – а зная Джареда, это почти наверняка так – то к настоящему времени он уже пускает непристойные намеки. Дженсен и сам готов признать, что побег с вечеринки в ночь вместе с коллегой выглядел не слишком хорошо. Но у Миши явно не все в порядке, и помочь ему – долг Дженсена. Вот и все.

усть думают что хотят.

Он поворачивается, замечая, как блестят в темноте Мишины глаза.

– Ко мне?

– Давай, – соглашается Миша, удобнее устраиваясь в пассажирском кресле, и максимально вытягивает длинные ноги под приборной панелью. – К тебе.

Все так просто, что у Дженсена отпадают сомнения. Машина оживает под ними уверенным рычанием мотора и увозит их прочь.

 

Дом Дженсена не далеко, минут десять езды в это время суток по пустой дороге. Но все же он помнит, что алкоголь в организме может подтолкнуть его близко к черте, и потому, спокойствия ради, едет медленно, не превышая тридцати километров. Он включает по радио какую-то ночную передачу, убавляет громкость, чтобы слышалось только мягкое бормотание для фона. Миша не возражает. Никто не начинает разговор, и Дженсен решает, что сейчас они оба пытаются разобраться в своих мыслях и не увязнуть, поскольку сам занят именно этим.

Свет фары поворачивает и упирается в бетон. Дженсен заезжает в свой жилой комплекс не слишком бедного, но далеко не роскошного района в городе, где их расселила администрация CW. Он паркуется на привычном месте, между Порше, переживающим не лучшие времена, и крошечным синим Мини. Какое-то время они просто сидят в темноте и слушают рокот остывающего двигателя.

Неожиданно Дженсен заходится мягким смехом.

– Боже, мы такие… – но он не заканчивает и затихает, будто слова могут каким-то образом все испортить. – Идем. Наверху есть еще выпивка.

– Пытаешься меня споить?

Ремень безопасности расстегивается с резким щелчком.

– Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость, – отвечает Дженсен с напускным равнодушием, игнорируя участившийся сердечный ритм.

– Наверное, нет, – соглашается Миша и вылезает из машины. Порыв прохладного ветра сдувает построенное ими хрупкое тепло.

Они проходят в квартиру, скинув обувь в прихожей. Миша направляется в гостиную, словно пришел после длинного рабочего дня домой, а не в гости. Повеселевший Дженсен следует за ним, трезвея с каждым шагом. Без сомнений, утром он будет корить себя за то, что сел за руль, да еще и не один. Родители не так его воспитывали. Но прямо сейчас он просто выдохся и эмоционально выжат. Устал быть ответственным.

Развивая эту мысль, он отказывается от «Шинера», ждущего в холодильнике, и направляется прямиком к бару.

Миша плюхается на диван с одобрительным «хммм» и разваливается там, как будто прямо сейчас собирается уснуть. Его тело вытягивается во всю длину, ноги устраиваются на одном из подлокотников, взлохмаченная голова – на другом.

«Сон – неплохая идея, – размышляет Дженсен, выкручивая горлышко бутылки "Грей Гуз". – Вот только пить, будучи спящим, неудобно. А это серьезный недостаток».

Когда он приносит водку, протянутая навстречу рука подтверждает согласие Миши с его выводами.

– Не пролей на диван, – просит Дженсен. Тонкие пальцы, забирая стакан, задевают его легким прохладным касанием.

– Да, пап, – Миша игриво, почти неприлично тянет уголок рта. Дженсен убеждает себя, что тяжесть в животе вызвана осознанием, что Миша наконец-то выглядит менее подавленным.

Он присаживается напротив, в одно из своих глубоких кресел. Миша ворочается, сгибается так, чтобы уместить руку под голову и освободить немного пространства в теле для алкоголя. В процессе маневров его рубашка и майка перекручиваются, складками задираясь на поясе.

По сравнению с Мишей, разница между трезвым Дженсеном и пьяным Дженсеном далеко не такая тонкая. Он понимает, что уставился на бледную полоску обнаженной кожи поперек Мишиного живота. И знает, что будь он трезвым, то тщательно спрятал бы этот момент в глубины сознания, где никогда не возникло бы желания его изучить.

На самом деле разница настолько заметна, что Миша, отпивая водку, понимающе смотрит на него своими темными блестящими глазами. На секунду Дженсен впадает в панику, не уверенный, что за херню творит. Он определенно думал о другом, когда приглашал Мишу домой.

По крайней мере, ему так кажется.

Но Миша не придирается к его неуместному взгляду, не говорит ни слова и только глупо улыбается. Что оставляет смешанное чувство благодарности и замешательства. Дженсен хмурится на свою стопку.

– Так почему ты покинул свой пост? – тихо спрашивает Миша, прикрывая веки. Его пальцы сжимают стакан: три нижних вместе, и указательный чуть выше, сам по себе.

– Эээ… Что? – Дженсен заставляет себя снова сосредоточиться на его лице.

– Твой пост, – подсказывает Миша, – покровителя вечеринки.

– А, – с кривой усмешкой Дженсен опускает голову, доливает себе водки и смотрит, как жидкость скручивается воронкой. – Как ты и сказал, развлекать всех – не моя работа.

– И все же у меня такое чувство, что ты ты до сих пор пытаешься, – говорит Миша. Просто утверждение, не осуждение или обвинение.

На свою беду Миша всегда слишком прямолинеен. Порезаться об его неровные края очень просто, и все же Дженсен почему-то хочет броситься на них с разбегу. Иногда.

– Тебе это нужно? – спрашивает он, чтобы не высказать свои беспорядочные, дикие желания.

– Нет, – просто говорит Миша. Дженсен поднимает глаза, и Миша снова подмечает в нем что-то для себя, честно продолжая: – Нет. Но думаю, дело в тебе.

Дженсен дергается.

– Чего?

По-совиному моргнув, Миша надолго замолкает и в раздумьях поджимает губы.

– Ну, к примеру. Если я сделаю так… – он опускает указательный палец прямо в стакан.

– Миш…

– Тсс, – Миша шикает на него, как будто Дженсен – шумный ребенок. Но это действует.

Палец выходит из стакана, а водка ручейками стекает обратно. Взгляд Миши ни на секунду не отрываются от Дженсена. Это пугает, вызывает желание подняться и убежать, но Дженсен остается на месте и ничего не может с собой поделать.

– Если я сделаю так, – тихо повторяет Миша. – Что сделаешь ты?

Он отводит мокрый палец от стакана, подносит руку к животу и медленным скользящим движением оставляет вдоль открытой полоски кожи влажный, блестящий в свете лампы след – от косточки до косточки.

Дженсен забывает вдохнуть.

Все замирает. Миша смотрит на него сверхъестественно синими глазами. Гул одинокой машины снаружи и кондиционера внутри медленно вязнут в тишине. Капли, сползающие по стенкам стакана, застывают на полпути. Дженсен не отвечает, что могло бы показаться тревожным, но честно говоря, ему даже в голову не приходит, что от него ждут ответа.

– Джен, – подсказывает Миша. Слабый шум в беззвучном вакууме комнаты. Кажется, что время растягивается и поворачивает вспять, когда воздух плетью врезается в легкие запоздалым вдохом.

– Что… Миша… Я… Что?.. – Дженсен путается в словах.

Миша не смеется над его нехваткой красноречия. Чуть улыбается, но искренне.

– Тебе решать.

Ему решать, думает Дженсен и глупо смотрит на Мишу. На то, как доступно он растянулся на диване. На дурацкую блестящую полоску водки на животе. Ему решать. До сих пор Дженсен даже не подозревал о существовании проблемы.

Если не считать того, что, возможно, он подозревал.

– Эй, – зовет Миша, снова привлекая внимание к своему лицу. Дженсен ждет от него каких-то слов, объяснений происходящему или… хоть что-нибудь. Но Миша молчит, находясь во власти странного неестественного спокойствия, которое Дженсен заметил еще в баре.

И черт знает почему, но где-то глубоко внутри, где хранятся все его ограничители, Дженсен решает перестать. Перестать нести ответственность за других людей и пытаться их утешить, перестать быть взрослым. Быть просто собой.

С глухим стуком он ставит стакан на журнальный столик и опускается на колени. Подвигается ближе к дивану под Мишиным пристальным, шальным взглядом. Какую-то секунду он колеблется, ощущает волнами исходящее от Миши тепло, и синие глаза наполнены таким доверием, что в них трудно смотреть.

А потом Дженсен сдается.

Первое прикосновение губ к выпирающей тазовой кости похоже на удар током. Он слышит, как у Миши перехватывает дыхание, и чувствует, как кожа подрагивает под кончиком его языка. Миша горит, но дорожка почти испарившейся водки студеная. След невыразительный, приятный на вкус. Прохлада покалывает и оборачивается теплом в основании горла. Дженсен склоняется над Мишей, с бесстрастной медлительностью скользит языком все дальше, через мягкую линию волосков. Край рубашки щекочет щеку. Живот под его ртом рвано дергается, и Дженсен практически чувствует, каких усилий Мише стоит сохранять ради него неподвижность и самообладание.

Кажется, что прошло несколько минут, а может, всего секунда, когда он доходит до противоположной кости. Она острая, очень близко, и Дженсен уже далеко за чертой, которую не должен был пересекать. Ограничений больше нет. Он хватает губами выступающую часть и всасывает. Стон, вырвавшись из груди Миши, стреляет Дженсену прямо в пах.

Последний раз взмахнув языком, он отшатывается на пятки, чтобы дать Мише посмотреть на себя и самому посмотреть на него: кровь прилила к щекам и собралась по центру, как две цветущие розочки. Глаза от желания потемнели до цвета чернил.

– Ебать, – Миша шумно глотает и быстро облизывается.

Дженсена подмывает ответить, как от него ожидается, чем-нибудь вроде «если будешь хорошо себя вести» или «я на это рассчитываю» или «да, пожалуйста», но сейчас он не хочет играть. Нервы гремят как лопнувшие гитарные струны, и хотя его члену уже тесно в джинсах, он об этом не думает. Просто улыбается и старается не чувствовать себя, как застенчивая школьница в ретроспективе Джона Хьюза.

Мишу слегка трясет, Дженсен твердо чувствует его горячую эрекцию у себя под ребрами. Другого приглашения не нужно. Он прижимается к его губам, и мягкий пухлый рот охотно раскрывается навстречу. Язык сперва нерешительно мечется, но вскоре начинает распущенно тереться с удвоенным рвением. Наклоняя голову, Дженсен упирается ладонью в пол и другой рукой предусмотрительно хватается за спинку дивана. Миша и нежный, и грубый, и втягивает его губы, оставляя во рту лишь немного воздуха. Он намеренно не держит Дженсена, вообще не притрагивается, и тот четко осознает это. Даже сейчас, почти доставая языком до чужой гортани, Дженсен чувствует непорочность происходящего.

Когда продолжать без воздуха становиться невозможно, он отстраняется и с наслаждением замечает, как Миша пытается тянуться следом. Он ждет комментария, пошлой шутки, которая разрядила бы атмосферу, заявления, что он целуется лучше Джареда, или упоминания проглоченной жвачки. Но, как и в прошлый раз, Миша молчит, осторожно облизывая распухшие губы. Затем он поднимает стакан, который держал все это время согнутым локтем, и залпом допивает оставшуюся в нем водку.

Дженсен ведет бровью. Какого черта Миша разыгрывает безучастность? Для него все слишком заурядно? Но оформиться в гримасу выражение не успевает, потому что Миша, размахивая ногами в непосредственной близости от стоящего на коленях Дженсена, усаживает себя в вертикальное положение и встает.

Протягивая руку.

Дженсен принимает ее, все еще сбитый с толку, позволяет переплести их пальцы и плавно поднять себя на ноги. Миша легонько целует его.

– Нет, Джен, мы не станем заниматься этим на твоем диване.

Не совсем то, что он ожидал услышать.

– Не станем? – спрашивает Дженсен вместо «Чем заниматься?»

Миша со смехом тянет его из комнаты, дальше по коридору, к спальне. Дженсен возмутился бы тому, что его ведут куда-то в собственном доме, если бы реальность сейчас не казалась ему перевернутой с ног на голову, заставляя задуматься, точно ли рядом с ним Миша, или просто кто-то очень на него похожий.

Миша проходит мимо выключателя, но лампу оставляет погашенной, Дженсен следует его примеру – пробивающегося рассеянного света из коридора хватит для обзора. А тени хватит, чтобы сбить напряжение в мыслях. Миша поворачивается к нему, отпускает руку и спиной забирается на кровать, отползая к подушкам. Подпирается ими. Ждет.

Снова решение. Дженсен почти уверен, что хочет его принять. И непременно примет.

Он опускается, заползает по темно-синей простыне на Мишу, между его коленей. Их дыхание смешиваются. Тишина стоит почти угнетающая. Но это нормально, это просто Миша.

– Какой ты тихий, – Дженсен упирается руками в спинку кровати по обе стороны от его плеч. Еле сдерживается.

Миша ласково улыбается.

– Иногда я и так умею.

– Это охренеть как странно, – бормочет Дженсен и вдыхает тепло, уткнувшись носом Мише за ухо.

– Пошуметь тоже могу, – от многообещающего шепота бросает в дрожь, как от резкого сквозняка.

– Разве это хорошая идея? – говорит Дженсен над самой мочкой, прежде чем втянуть ее в рот. По вибрации горла рядом со своей рукой он понимает, что Миша беззвучно смеется.

– Джен, я надеюсь, это риторический вопрос.

Он легонько кусает за ухо, затем отстраняется с улыбкой и упирается нос к носу, отвечая прямо в губы, но едва касаясь их:

– Пожалуй, да.

В следующий миг их языки переплетаются.

Когда Дженсен дает наконец рукам волю и всем телом прижимается к Мише, он может слышать, как собственный выдох срывается на стон. Ладони скользят от пояса вверх, длинные пальцы давят ему на спину. Тяга ошеломляет, и внезапно с ослепительной ясностью Дженсен хочет. Он целует глубже, глухо ударяется зубами еще до того, как Миша успевает приспособиться. Щетина обжигает губы, жадно впивающиеся в лицо Миши, будто пытаясь его проглотить.

Несколько долгих минут они просто целуются, вдыхают друг друга, трогают с изучающей осторожностью, пока Дженсен вдруг не чувствует, что Миша упирается рукой ему в грудь и слабо отталкивает.

Причина выясняется сразу, как только Миша отсаживается и начинает стягивать с него футболку, будто бы невзначай задевая ногтями кожу. Дженсен поднимает руки, чтобы посодействовать плану, и футболка, едва освободив голову, отправляется на пол.

Руки Дженсена быстро возвращаются к Мише, крадутся под лацканы его рубашки, тянут ткань вниз, по предплечьям. Он пользуется моментом, чтобы погладить хрупкие запястья, ощутить их нежную кожу под своей. Миша нагибается и дает рубашке соскользнуть со спины, но когда Дженсен собирается продолжить, Миша перехватывает его руки, а на немой вопрос во взгляде лишь качает головой с загадочной улыбкой, отодвигает его и бережно укладывает за плечи на спину. Эрекция Дженсена теперь очевидна. Выпуклость между ног туго натягивает джинсы, и хотя у Миши заметна аналогичная заинтересованность, не он сейчас в центре внимания.

– Что ты делаешь? – не сдерживается Дженсен, внезапно чувствуя себя уязвимыми.

– Утешаю тебя, – с подобием усмешки отвечает Миша, пока устраивается коленями по обе стороны от его бедер. Их тепло только сковывает и фиксирует.

– С чего ты взял, что меня нужно утешать? – Дженсен почти цитирует их разговор в баре.

Миша поднимает бровь. Теперь его улыбка настоящая, с морщинками на переносице и в уголках глаз, с прорезью по-кошачьи оскаленных зубов.

Дженсен пытается извернуться под ним, хоть немного пошевелиться.

– Ну тише, тише, – Миша стаскивает через голову свою майку и добавляет ее к остальной брошенной на пол одежде. – Терпение вознаграждается.

Дженсен сглатывает, смотрит перед собой на широкий бледный торс. Миша намного крепче, чем он себе представлял.

– А если я не хочу терпеть? – говорит он претендующим на скромный тоном, дотягивается пальцем до чужой груди и проводит линию, с удовольствием замечая, как у Миши встрепенулись веки.

И хотя его раздавшиеся черным зрачки видно Дженсену даже в темноте, Миша продолжает улыбаться.

– А помнишь, что тебе не нужно отвечать за все? Давай отталкиваться от этого.

– Миша, – голос Дженсена в опасной близости от жалобного.

– Дженсен, – передразнивает Миша и неожиданно качает бедрами, прижимаясь к его оттопыренному паху своим.

– Ох… – только и может выдать Дженсен в ответ на заполнившее его искрящееся удовольствие. Он тут же пробует податься навстречу, однако Миша, находясь уже за пределами досягаемости, самодовольно отмечает:

– И впрямь, «ох».

Дженсен мог бы ответить, огрызнуться и обломать долей уместного сарказма, но Миша снова начинает двигаться, ползком опускается на него гладкой грудью. Ощущения охуенные.

– Просто расслабься, – шепчет он прямо в шею. Дженсен чувствует, как Миша ведет языком вдоль сухожилий, как прикусывает зубами, и как его собственный член, скованный штанами, набухает в ответ.

– Вряд ли у меня получится в ближайшее время, – бормочет Дженсен больше самому себе. Довольное фырканье обдает жаром его кожу. Он вдавливает голову в подушку и выгибает шею для лучшего доступа. Щетина Миши оставляет царапины на горле, кадыке, ключицах. Горячий мягкий рот целует и облизывает везде, где достает, а его продвижение вниз сопровождают медленная тряска и трение. Вскоре Дженсен чувствует член Миши – пережатую тканью выпуклость – где-то над своим бедром, а затем и на бедре. Он отталкивается от матраса лодыжкой, сдвигает ногу совсем немного, только чтобы прижаться к нему.

И Миша стонет, почти импульсивно вжимается навстречу. Дженсен благодарит бога и дергает тазом вверх, упираясь твердым как камень стояком прямо Мише под ребра. В какой-то момент он думает, что победил, что прервал этот мучительно медленный темп, слишком открывающий, лишающий защиты и оценивающий. Но вдруг ощущение чужого веса пропадает. Дженсен распахивает глаза, хотя даже не помнит, как закрывал их, и находит Мишу между своих ног, наблюдающим.

– Какого хрена? – от возмущения у него волосы встают на затылке.

– Ты в самом деле не можешь расслабиться, да? – со спокойным любопытством интересуется Миша, как будто не его член только что терся Дженсену об ногу.

Дженсен закатывает глаза и уже открывает рот, чтобы съязвить, но в это же время пальцы Миши опускаются ему на пряжку. Быстро разделываются с защелкой и, расстегнув, протягивают ремень через металлическую прорезь в ней. Ремень рывком вылетает из петель, успевая взвиться длинной кожаной змейкой перед тем, как улететь отброшенным. Давление Мишиных рук вырывает из Дженсена стон, дыхание дается ему с трудом.

– Иногда, – все так же тихо говорит Миша, несмотря на бурную деятельность своих пальцев, выдевающих стальные пуговицы из петель на ширинке штанов и разводящих ее в стороны, – нужно позволять другим обо всем позаботиться.

Те же пальцы забираются Дженсену под ткань трусов и оттягивают ее, выпуская наружу разогретый член.

– Пожалуйста, Миш, – шепчет Дженсен, и сейчас это действительно похоже на мольбу. Ему совершенно похуй.

– Дай мне закончить, – Миша обхватывает ствол, подносит губы к головке и бормочет что-то прямо в окрепшую плоть, провоцируя у Дженсена настолько резкий прилив крови, что голова идет кругом.

Бедра сами подскакивают, и только свободная рука Миши, внезапно придавившая их, предотвращает тычок в лицо. Иначе могла бы сложиться такая позорно неловкая ситуация, что Дженсену осталось бы только встать и немедленно уйти. Даже если он в своей квартире.

– Не спеши, Джен, – Миша улыбается, вскользь проводит языком по краю головки, собирая каплю смазки. Дженсен это видит. Чувствует. – Я тебя держу.

Его нисколько не волнует, что своим рычащим стоном он разбивает хрупкую тишину. Миша, сверкая глазами, подается вперед и всасывает член целиком. В его рту слишком жарко и мокро, и давление просто безумное. Дженсен впивается в простынь болезненно мертвой хваткой.

Язык Миши плотно жмется к основанию члена, поднимается, облизывая по всей длине, затем исчезает, но лишь затем, чтобы вернуться и подразнить головку.

– Блядь, Миша, – стонет Дженсен, – я не могу…

Миша отстраняется с гладким «пуф», но сжатую в кулак руку оставляет на нем и неторопливо дрочит.

– Конечно, можешь. Просто не сопротивляйся.

Потом снова берется за него ртом, губами встречает согнутые пальцы, и ощущения растекаются по Дженсену от корней волос до кончиков пальцев. Это уже сверх меры. Миша сосет и лижет, и боготворит его член, а он не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить это, даже не просил. И тем не менее Миша щедро отдает всего себя, будто это единственное, для чего он сейчас существует.

Когда Дженсен приподнимает голову, ему открывается вид на широко распахнутые синие глаза и растянутые розовые губы. Впалые щеки расслабляются, выпуская мокрый член. Миша дает ему потереться о свое лицо, неотрывно глядя на Дженсена.

– Говорил же.

Тыльной стороной руки он вытирает рот, скользит губами по всей длине ствола и снова вбирает ими головку.

Дженсен не может отвести глаз от этой картины. Боится, что если посмотрит в сторону, то Миша исчезнет. Он фокусируется на приятном нежном давлении вакуума и на том, как его член уходит в бок, толкается Мише в щеку, порнографично ее выпячивая. Он чувствует, как его оргазм, формируясь, собирается в нижней части позвоночника и стягивает кожу на бедрах. Он сминает и разминает темно-синие простыни складками между пальцев.

Миша перемещает руку Дженсену на внутреннюю часть бедра, пробирается к яйцам, поглаживает, тянет и ласкает мягкую кожу мошонки. Ощущения накрывают Дженсена, выводят из строя и гасят, давление становится невыносимым. Оргазм настигает его, стремительно проносится через все тело с головы до ног и пульсирующими толчками изливается Мише в рот.

Дженсен приходит в себя под Мишин стон и чувствует его язык на нежной прорези головки.

Еще ненадолго он остается лежать неподвижно, дает наслаждению и безмятежности разлиться по венам, расслабляется впервые за всю ночь, за всю неделю. Может, и дольше.

Когда же наконец открывает глаза, то лишь потому, что Миша отрывается от него, и прохладный воздух обдувает оставшуюся сперму. А еще из-за участившихся дерганных звуков и неровного дыхания Миши, в котором совершенно нет смысла.

Он все понимает, когда смотрит вниз. Где-то между последними минутами пребывания Дженсена в забытьи Миша расстегнул свои штаны, вынул наружу собственный налитой член, и теперь, стоя на коленях, он водит по нему туда-обратно. Красная головка то появляется, то вновь пропадает за согнутыми пальцами.

– Пиздец, Миша, – выдыхает Дженсен с полузадушенным стоном, когда его обмякший член отзывается почти болезненной судорогой.

Миша напряженно улыбается ему чуть приоткрытым ртом. Дженсен ничем не может помочь в таком состоянии, но чувствует, что просто… должен. Он приподнимается на гнущихся руках, заставляя Мишу вздрогнуть от внезапно появившегося перед ним лица, но плевать, он должен его поцеловать. И он целует. Запечатывает Мише рот, проглотив его удивленный вздох. На губах остался вкус спермы, и это кажется немного слишком. Миша низко стонет Дженсену в горло, ускоряясь, задевая костяшками их прижатые животы.

Дженсен обнимает его за плечи и плавно заканчивает поцелуй, игнорируя хныканье. Губами скользит к уху.

– Ну же, Миша, дай мне тоже помочь.

Миша уступает и со вскриком горячо кончает, заливая их животы, пачкая джинсы и простыни.

Он роняет голову Дженсену на плечо, утыкается носом в шею и прерывисто дышит, так что в конечном счете Дженсен получает возможность дать Мише немного успокоения, которую ждал всю ночь, и просто держит его.

Они долго молчат, но никто не отстраняется первым. В конце концов Миша поднимает голову с улыбкой на лице.

– Знаю я, что ты делаешь, – говорит он осипшим басом.

– Что? – Дженсен не находит сил сдержать усмешку. Напряжение ночи ослабевает и забывается.

Миша только качает головой и смыкает вместе их рты.

 

И лишь потом, после душа, где окутанные паром и горячей водой они свободно скользили руками по влажной коже друг друга, запоминая, изучая, дразня, а затем благополучно вернулись в кровать, кутаясь в одеяло, чтобы не растерять тепло, – лишь тогда Дженсен вспоминает, о чем говорил с Мишей прошлым вечером.

Он закидывает руку на прижатое к его груди горячее голое тело и сонно зарывается лицом в непросохшую шевелюру, которая пахнет шампунем и щекочет ему ноздри.

– Эй, – завет тихонько, потому что понимает наконец потребность Миши в поддержании мягкого безопасного фона.

Миша отвечает вялым «ммм». Через его спину звук отдается вибрацией у Дженсена в легких.

– Насчет контракта, если предложат. Ты ведь не серьезно?

Какое-то время Миша молчит, потом поворачивается к Дженсену и смотрит так, будто снова его анализирует. На лице играют тени.

– Не знаю, Джен. Может, соглашусь.

Дженсен смущен внутренним всплеском эмоций, но сухо кивает.

– Или, может, ты просто не станешь отказываться, – предлагает он.

Миша снисходительно улыбается и отворачивается, заново устраиваясь в его объятиях.

– Или не стану отказываться.

Это не обещание, и не должно им быть, но Дженсен ценит, что Миша доверяет ему себя утешить. Пусть даже временно.


End file.
